Mosspelt's Memoirs
This is my fourth fanfic, so I'll appreciate it if you don't be mean. You've gotten a special visit to Star clan to talk to anybody about their lives - it was lucky you chose Mosspelt to share her memoirs to you since she has a very long memory. . . [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 21:19, November 16, 2013 (UTC) As you all know.. Jay had put this story up for adoption, and I , Luna, adpoted it. So I will be writing it from here on! - Luna- The Ultimate Fan ofMapleshade Part One: Kithood Ah, the days of kithood! My first memories took me back to when I first opened my eyes, but first I shall introduce you to my family. I never saw anything of my father since he died in a drought, but I do know the rest of my family. My mother was called Shinefur and she was a merry and jolly queen with short yellow fur and her eyes were the blue of a sunny newleaf's day. My older brother was called Treekit and he was born in the litter before me which only had him. Treekit was a tall tom with a sturdy build with short and dense dark brown fur with dark green eyes. My younger brother was called Fiercekit and he was a tiny silver tom with either yellow or golden eyes... Ugh, I can't remember. Anyway, the first voices I heard when I opened my eyes were, "Oh, look! Mosskit is awake! Come over here, Mosskit!" That was from Shinefur. I staggered up and stumbled over to Shinefur. "Good job! You're walking very well, and I'm sure you'll make a fine apprentice in time. But what's that? You don't know where you are? Oh, little one, you're in ThunderClan's nursery, tucked away safely in the forest. ThunderClan will need good little kits like you in the future! But enough talk from me. Why don't you talk with Treekit?" Shinefur had said. But I hesitated. "Go on! Talk with Treekit. You're just a little shy, that's all." Shinefur urged me. I finally got up and padded over to Treekit. Immediately he spun around. "Hello! My name is Treekit. I wanna be a big warrior like Shinefur is when I grow up! I've heard the elders talk about their days as warriors - it sounds exciting! Battles, hunting, exploring and going out of camp. But kits can't go out of camp 'cause were too young and there are lots of dangers out there - foxes, ShadowClan spies, scary rivers... Maybe I don't wanna be a warrior anymore. Oh... I don't feel so good. Can you tell Shinefur for me?" Treekit said to me. He was a chatty kit... Which suited him for his name. On a windy day, the wind blows the leaves on a tree and they make so much commotion that it seems as if they're chatting. Anyway, I walked up to Shinefur and tugged her fur on her front paw. "Treekit isn't feeling well," I told her. "What's that? Treekit isn't feeling well? Go ask Cloudleaf, the medicine cat, if she has any herbs. That should help his upset stomach." Shinefur told me. I nodded and rushed out of the nursery. On the way, I bumped into an elegant dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes... Who looked just like me! I told her about Treekit's upset stomach, and she said, "Hello there. I am Cloudleaf, the medicine cat of ThunderClan. Here is this leaf of the chervil plant - it should help Treekit's upset stomach." She mewed to me. I nodded and padded back to the nursery, the chervil leaf in my jaws. I gave it to Treekit. "Thanks a billion! This should really help!" He shouted in glee. He popped the chervil leaf right in his mouth and began chewing it. "Ew... It tastes nasty. Anywho, thanks a ton!" I padded over to Shinefur and I told her that I helped out Treekit. "Oh, Treekit's feeling better now? You are so helpful, little Mosskit! You must be hungry. Here, earlier this morning I hunted a mouse. You can have it if you want." Shinefur mewed proudly, nudging the mouse toward me. "Thanks," I mumbled through a mouthful, beginning to eat the mouse. And so that's what I can remember back then. Part Two: Apprenticeship Six moons passed from kithood and now I can take on the responsibilities of the Clan. I am now telling you about the days of my apprenticeship, named Mosspaw and under the teachings of my mentor Greystorm. Greystorm was what you'll expetc he looked like. Grey tabby. He had light blue eyes of a clear blue sky. "Now, Mosspaw. I'm just teaching you what you know about hunting and fighting. First we'll start with hunting skills." He told me. "Now, all you need to do is crouch like this -" he instructed me, flattening himself to the ground. He tucked his paws right under his chest and slightly hovered his tail over the ground. I copied his actions. "Now, next, you aim your target and creep slowly... and then... POUNCE!" He said. "Now, you try on that little mouse over there." He whispered quietly, in case he scared the mouse. So I crouched exactly how Greystorm crouched, except I pounced too early on my first try. "No, no! That's not how you do it! You do it like this!" Greystorm told me. He did another hunting crouch and I copied him again. Then I had to try for the next mouse. This time I did it just right. "Excellent work!" My mentor praised me. "Now, we shall move on to fighting skills. Attack Treepool so I can see you." I nodded and I leaped onto Treepool. Treepool is my older brother... Treekit, remember? But he became a warrior when I became an apprentice. "Claws sheathed!" Greystorm called out. I swatted Treepool gently so I didn't hurt him that bad. "Enough! Enough!" Greystorm yelled. He bounded over and pressed his muzzle onto my cheek. "Good work, Mosspaw. Let's head back to camp." He murmered. "Thanks!" I said. So I headed back to camp. The next six moons I went fine with being an apprentice. I was really good at hunting mice, but not so much on rabbits and squirrels and voles. Anyway, I improved, and every so often I would practice my fighting against Treepool, and I became good at that too. It wasn't much to explain about my first day of being an apprentice... But I felt proud. ''ATTENTION READERS! I SHALL NO LONGER CONTINUE THIS STORY SINCE IT IS LIKELY TO BE DISCONTINUED AND I SHALL PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION AND WHOEVER ADOPTS THIS STORY WILL ACHIEVE MY WISHES ON WHAT IS EXPECTED TO HAPPEN IN THE REST OF THE STORY. THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH READERS FOR READING AND COMMENTING AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. JAY OUT. :)'